Sonnenuntergang
by PansyBlanco
Summary: "Если бы только я мог прикоснуться к нему, - пронеслось у Йегера в мыслях. - Мы одни. Вдвоём. Сидим у моря и смотрим на закат, ну когда ещё такой шанс представится?"


- А титаны умеют плавать? Как думаете, капрал?  
>- А ты хочешь это проверить?<p>

Эрен промолчал. Он только сосредоточеннее стал всматриваться в водную гладь. Блики предзакатного солнца на воде нещадно резали глаза. И зря Эрен пытался таким образом отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей.  
>Вновь и вновь у него перед глазами всплывали кадры недавних событий. Вновь и вновь он прокручивал в памяти сцену своего провала. Да чёрт побери, что вообще можно было сделать в такой ситуации? Тот титан исчез так же внезапно, как и появился! И встреча с ним не принесла бы столько неприятностей, не окажись он в какой-то степени разумным. Если бы только Эрен действовал чуточку быстрее, если бы рискнул и трансформировался... Тогда и лошади остались бы при них, не пришлось бы искать укрытия на деревьях в лесу, а главное - Эрен не мучился бы угрызениями совести. Облажался, в который раз уже! Подставил капрала!..<p>

- Слушай, прекращай это, - капрал не отличался проницательностью, но в тот момент казалось, он точно знал, о чем думал Эрен. - Мне знакомо это чувство. Все совершают ошибки, - задумчиво произнёс он и после короткой паузы сухо добавил: - Правда, далеко не все остаются в живых после _таких_ ошибок.

Что ж, замечание было справедливым, но легче от этого Эрену не стало. И эта вынужденная близость с капралом только сильнее напрягала. Случись всё это в несколько ином антураже...

Но сейчас они сидели на одной ветке в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга, уставшие и в каком-то смысле потерянные. Было довольно непривычно видеть капрала таким: измотанным, с пятнами цветочной пыльцы на одежде, с посеревшим от пыли воротником, с безвольно сложенными руками и задумчивым взглядом, обращенным к морю.

"Интересно, он впервые видит настоящее море? - задумался Эрен. - А вдруг это даже не море, а целый океан... Не какая-то там река. А океан. Я помню, капрал Леви как-то обмолвился о своей любви к воде. Может, теперь он даже доволен, что обстоятельства так сложились, иначе когда бы он ещё свернул в незнакомый лес и совершенно случайно обнаружил океан?"

Шелест листьев, плеск воды и тепло, исходящее от капрала, действовали успокаивающе, да и наивное оправдание, которое Эрен сам себе придумал, позволило хоть на мгновение расслабиться. За время, которое Эрен потратил на самобичевание, палитра неба сменилась с охристо-голубой на лилово-оранжевую. Солнце стремительно скрывалось за линией горизонта.

По привычке, Эрен краем глаза наблюдал за капралом, разглядывал такой знакомый точеный профиль, тусклые ресницы, прядь волос, прилипшую ко лбу. Как бы странно это ни звучало, но всё в нём было очаровательно, всё в нём приводило Эрена в изумление, в восхищение, в восторг... Удивительно, как в считанные секунды обстановка превратилась из удручающей в романтическую.

Осознание этого наполнило Эрена каким-то неудержимым приторным трепетом.

"Если бы только я мог прикоснуться к нему, - пронеслось у Йегера в мыслях. - Мы одни. Вдвоём. Сидим у моря и смотрим на закат, ну когда ещё такой шанс представится?"

И в этот же момент, будто рефлекторно, Эрен схватил капрала за руку, крепко сжав её. Леви медленно повернулся и посмотрел на парня усталым испытывающим взглядом, причем даже не пытаясь выказать какого бы то ни было сопротивления, что привело Эрена в ещё больший ужас.

- К-капрал! - он попытался оправдаться, но не смог найти слов. Скованный ужасом, Эрен так и замер.

- Ну что за кретин, - прошипел Леви и свободной рукой схватил парня за ворот рубашки.

Это был конец. Он опять всё испортил. Будто пытаясь сбежать от этого позора, Эрен зажмурил глаза, от страха у него свело желудок. Его пробила дрожь, когда капрал потянул его за ворот к себе и они оказались так близко, что Эрен чувствовал горячее дыхание на своём лице. Он ожидал худшего. Но вместо наказания получил поцелуй в губы, сухой, быстрый и в какой-то степени неловкий.

Эрен открыл глаза и удивленно уставился на капрала. Лицо Леви приобрело привычное хмурое выражение. Только Эрен хотел объясниться, как со стороны поля раздался топот лошадей - за ними наконец-то пришли.

Капрал аккуратно высвободил свою руку из руки парня, выпрямился, кинул прощальный взгляд на океан и, прежде чем направиться к сослуживцам, бросил Эрену:

- Это ведь больше, чем просто слова, не так ли?

Эрен радостно кивнул. Им не нужны были слова, чтобы понимать друг друга.


End file.
